Feral
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Marinette knows not to leave her windows open at night. She also knows that not just anyone could come in. She hadn't expected to play the role of a captured mouse in the exhilarating game of chase in her own home, she also hadn't expected her boyfriend's unexpected, but welcome visit either.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: This was originally Chapter 40 of my Marichat one shot collection "The Smitten Kitten & The Lovestruck Princess" but since it's a bit more explicit, I chose to post it separately. Hope it's not too cringey. ****

****Enjoy! :3****

****Feral****

"Good night Tikki," Marinette smiled softly at her kwami, watching as the little goddess settled in for the night.

"Good night Marinette," she chirped happily before her chosen turned away to head for the bathroom to change.

Marinette didn't remember turning the lights off before she went inside the bathroom, she also didn't remember Tikki leaving the room either.

But she remembered she left the window open.

Rubbing at her bare arms, Marinette quickly strode towards her window and closed it shut, skin raised in goosebumps at sudden rush of cool night air, "T-Tikki, I'm so sorry I forgot to close the window!"

No response.

"Tikki?" Marinette's eyes narrowed, trying to make out the shape of her kwami from somewhere in the void of darkness that was her room. She blinked furiously, trying to make her eyesight adjust to the sudden change of light, "Tikki?" she called out again, worry seeping into her tone.

Marinette wasn't sure what she had expected, but the sudden creak from somewhere behind her made her jump and whirl around.

Nothing.

"Alright, Tikki, I thought we're going to sleep," her kwami was known to be a tad playful and mischievous, like a certain black cat, but she didn't think Tikki was up for a game of hide and seek this late into the night.

Her gaze narrowed when she heard muffled movement from behind her but again when she turned, Marinette saw nothing. Carefully navigating her way through the darkness, Marinette tried to search for the light switch until a sudden, bone-chilling realization hit her.

Tikki could fly.

So why did she hear muffled noises on the __floor__?

A low growl sounded from behind her, far closer than Marinette expected and she mentally cursed her uncharacteristically bad luck tonight.

How had she not heard him __before__?

She had felt the change in atmosphere the minute she had stepped into her darkened room.

It was charged, like a tightly coiled rope about to snap and she felt the buzzing of energy in the air.

She felt electrified, knowing she was trapped.

In __his__ game.

A game of hide and seek, of cat and mouse.

Marinette closed her eyes, instead focusing on her other senses to try and detect his location. She knew he was in her room, she felt his eyes on her, all over here and it caused tremors to wreak her body and her mind was in a haze she didn't know how to get out of.

"Cold?" clawed fingertips gently touched her bare arms and her breath hitched sharply in her throat.

"Y-yes," she replied without thinking and he gave a low chuckle.

The sound made her shiver.

"You shouldn't leave the windows opened __purrincess__," the endearment was a low husky purr, filled with intent, with dark promises and hidden agendas, "Who knows who or what may come into your room,"

He was deliberately teasing her, running just the tips of his claws lightly against her arms, the outbreak of goosebumps on her skin growing even worse and she felt herself suddenly burning up, despite only wearing the thin nightgown she wore.

She snorted softly, trying to will her voice to remain calm, "You're right, I forgot about the nosy cat sometimes visiting me. I should lock the windows next time," she smiled, "But…I think I'm __purrfectly__ safe," a low groan escaped him and she giggled, but her giggle was abruptly cut off as her breath sharply caught in her throat from the warm gust of hot air upon her bare neck.

She shivered, "Hm, here and I thought my princess would be so responsible to dress more warmly,"

__Oh__, her sudden eruption into goosebumps and trembling flesh had __nothing__ to do with the sudden drop in temperature in her room and the damn cat knew that __very well.__

Marinette tried to regain some of her control, tried to not let him get the upper hand, but in a dark environment with close to no source of light, the clever cat definitely had that small advantage.

Except, she knew her own room and he didn't.

The minute she felt just the tips of his claws barely touch her arms, she moved.

With Ladybug speed, Marinette expertly evaded her desk chair, which her partner promptly ran into, she heard the short scuffle of the wheels of her chair sliding across the floor, she also heard his lowly muttered curse as he fussed over his toe and she couldn't help but feel smug.

That, however, had only lasted a second before she felt his presence again, right at her back.

He was like a tall, looming shadow, following her every movement, calculating and anticipating her next step- just like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

Ladybug never allowed herself to __not__ have the upper hand in battle, but the dynamic was slightly different with Marinette, if only slightly.

Especially that __stupid__ cat that just seemed __so__ smug at the entertaining thought of catching her off guard and having the upper hand.

Despite knowing who her partner was, him being in his superhero outfit had a slightly different…__aura__ to it. Not that she didn't equally appreciate and love him as his civilian self, but there was just something positively…__exciting__ about the thought of her tall, smart and handsome boyfriend in his leather, superhero suit starting a interesting twist of cat and mouse.

And she knew he had similar thoughts to this, if the way his speed increased and his movements grew slightly more desperate to finally catch her were any indication at all.

She moved only when he was very short of catching her, slipping away from the tips of his fingers a hair's breath away and she could feel the slowly mounting frustration at failing to catch her with every attempt she managed to dodge.

She enjoyed seeing her usually composed, gentle boyfriend unravel like this, even if she couldn't see him well, she could tell what he must be feeling, because she was feeling the same, but she would be damned if she gave up without a fight.

He had made it harder for her to continue the game, increasing his speed, using his flexibility and agility to preform acrobatic movements in the air which made her briefly lose his location and in those precious seconds he had managed to slip continuously closer in her range and nearly catch her off guard. The wildly beating rhythm of her heart made her feel more alive than ever, the thin sheen of sweat of anticipation on her skin made this so much more real and stimulating.

It was the thrill of the hunt that made them both tether on the edge, him more so than her, he resembled his feline companion in more ways than even she had realized.

She was promptly caught off guard, slightly lost in her thoughts and the suffocating atmosphere, that she failed to dodge his next attack.

Strong arms encased her against an equally strong chest and she inhaled sharply, instinctively struggling to get free, causing his arms to tighten around her midsection and his warm breath to hit her ear, his voice uncharacteristically low, "Caught you," his words made a pleasant shiver cascade down her entire body in small waves and a dark smirk curled his lips as he felt it.

"Breathe kitten, you're panting already," a dark chuckle made her flush and she struggled to shoot a snarky remark back but a sudden movement on his part made her freeze pleasantly.

One hand that had been curled around her stomach, slowly moved from its original place, sliding slowly over her arm and up to her neck, fingers gently but firmly grabbing her jaw and tilting it to the side.

The room was dark, nearly devoid of light except from the moon outside, but she could clearly see the nearly glowing green, silted eyes watching her.

Pupils dilated, there was a hungry, dangerous gleam in them that made a shiver rush from the top of her head all the way to the ends of her toes and it made her feel hot underneath the thin fabric she wore.

She was sure Chat Noir had felt it too, if the insistent way he had her pressed against himself was any pointer.

She smiled, "Heh, t-took you long enough to catch me, kitty," she was glad her voice was relatively normal, except for the mild breathlessness from their little chase earlier.

His however, while usually comforting and sweet, was now making her positively melt into a puddle of goo, "What can I say, I was distracted by the __purrfect__ view,"

Oh. Marinette had forgotten about her scantily dressed state. In her defense, she hadn't prepared for an impromptu chase in her room, "Y-you caught me off guard,"

Another chuckle and her toes curled, just __how__ did he have that effect on her? "Mhmm…" a sensual purr that made her knees wobbly, "You're trembling, m'lady, could it be because of __meow__?" she could practically __hear__ the smirk in his voice and it made her acutely aware of how her body was trembling in the smallest of shivers.

Damn him.

The hand still gently, carefully curled around her neck moved, a single claw gently tracing the side of her jaw and for the life of her Marinette never knew how __hard__ it was __not to move!__

Just __where__ was Tikki?!

"As i-if, don't go getting any ideas now k-kitty," mildly peeved at her stuttering, she gasped aloud when she felt her boyfriend's body giving a slightly different reaction than just increased body heat and it made her jolt in surprise and squeak.

Chat inhaled, as if a physical blow made him lose his breath, but he quickly regained his composure to whisper naughtily into her ear, "Heh, too late for that princess," she didn't expect the hot, wet tongue to trace her earlobe, nor did she expect the surprisingly pleasant sensation of his claws barely pricking the shivering skin of her stomach, taut with tense muscles, tense in anticipation.

This cat would be the __death__ of her, "Aren't we getting a little too ahead of ourselves __chaton__?" two could play at this game as Marinette purposely lowered her voice into a sensual purr, turning her head so the tip of her nose reached his defined jaw and traced it with the barest of contact.

A low, guttural growl vibrated within his chest and she felt it the sensation against her back, as his grip around her tightened and his hot breath came in short, quick pants, "Princess…" his messy hair tickled the side of her face as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on her bare shoulder, "You'll be the death of me," came the low moan against her overheated skin.

__Her?__ The death of __him__?

Ha.

A sharp hiss escaped him when his minx of a girlfriend shifted, and his grip moved quickly to her hips, "__Don't move,"__ came the guttural command and Marinette felt a small smile creep onto her flushed face.

"Getting a little __flustered__ now, chaton?" her voice was full of teasing and he would have to remedy that.

Within seconds, she was in his arms and her small squeak of surprise made his broad shoulders shake with restraint laughter when he gently laid her down on her bed, "And you call __me__ the tease, __cherrie__,"

From her admittedly pleasant view of him towering over her, the small source of moonlight from outside made her see just enough to recognize his handsome features and she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

His roguish grin stretched over his lips when he noticed her heated examination, "Checking __meowt__?" she swore black cats were little devils incarnate.

She huffed, "In your dreams Chat," she stuck her tongue out at him but promptly closed her mouth when he leaned down, the same heated, __hungry__ look in his eyes.

When he spoke, it was all sharp teeth, "__Purrcisely __princess," her face flushed uncomfortably hot and he chuckled at her cute reaction, tracing a claw down the side of her burning cheek, "For having the powers of bad luck and destruction, I sure got lucky to have you," the look changed in his eyes and she realized it hadn't changed, but intensified, because her chaton __always__ looked at her like she was the center of his whole world.

Now wasn't different and it made her heart swell with her strong feelings for him, "Oh chaton, you sly cat," he smiled and nuzzled his nose affectionately against hers.

"Only __furr __you," the sweet words made her giggle.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and any feedback is always welcome!**

Marinette smirked, "How about you show me __purrcisely __what you mean?" she quickly realized how her plan of gaining the upper hand backfired on her when she found her hands suddenly pinned above her head.

The same dark look was in his eyes as his messy blond hair slightly fell into his gaze, trained intently on her as he licked his lips with a grin, "Don't bite off more than you can chew princess," the devil said as he traced his teeth along her neck.

When Marinette opened her misty eyes to look up at Chat, she swore she saw something positively __feral__.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while! ^_^ I apologize for my absence, I'm somehow more active on Tumblr lately, so i mostly post new stories there (but I'll transfer them here too). This is uh, my first time trying to write smut, I know it's cringey, but I'm glad over any feedback you have! :3 **

**WARNING: Explicit SEXUAL CONTENT. Minors beware/turn back! Mentions of rough sex, teasing, sexual frustration. Rough!Chat Noir, Sub/Dom Marinette. **

**Feral - Part 2**

Marinette's breath hitched at the positively feral look in her boyfriend's eyes, a violent tremor shooting down her spine.

She shouldn't feel like she was scrutinized by a predator, like a mouse trapped with no escape. She knew she was the one with the power, one word from her and Adrien would stop anytime she asked him to.

But the pretense, the thought of ditching the authority she had as Ladybug and giving her boyfriend the reigns as Chat Noir was... intoxicating.

If the hardness that was just barely grazing her quivering thigh was any indication, the hero pinning her beneath his body wholeheartedly agreed.

She swallowed thickly, yelping in surprise when there was another soft nibble on her throat, turning into a mild bite on the side of her neck. The suckling noises made her cheeks burn and when the messy blond head lifted away from her skin, his gaze was dreamy, almost drunk. "K-Kitty, you will leave marks."

They never had any problems leaving marks on each-other's bodies, but Marinette had a conference tomorrow about her latest designs coming out. If she showed up with a bite riddled neck, she didn't want to think of the headlines in the newspapers the next day.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng arriving at fashion gathering with red marks all over neck. What could this mean? A fight? An allergy? Or just a very mischievous lover? _

_Adrien Agreste's girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng with injuries on her neck? An abusive or just very passionate relationship?_

_Rising fashion star's love life doesn't seem as private as the public thinks, what does that say about her boy-_

"_Eep_!" An unexpected pinch to her bare hip made her look at her boyfriend, who pouted down at her.

"You're distracted." Glowing green eyes watched her, accompanied by the click of a tongue.

She giggled. "Sorry, I was just thinking how I'll need to use tons of make-up tomorrow so that I don't give people a heart attack."

He snorted, a claw ghosting along her side with the faintest touch, another shiver wracking her body. "I don't mind them seeing, princess. In fact, I'll give you a few more so they can't _pawsibly_ miss them." his playful bite made her laugh and she gently pushed his face away with her own.

"Adrien." his girlfriend's soft yet playfully admonishing tone made him pout, but then a wicked grin stretched his lips.

She feared what that look would cause. She knew that look, in and out of the suit.

It always spelled mischief.

"Mhmm..." the tip of his nose skimmed down her throat, further down the valley between her breasts and her clothes stomach, her nightgown having ridden up.

She gasped when he playfully swiped his tongue into her bellybutton, before his teeth gently sank into the side of her hip. The words were murmured against her skin, but with her being hyper aware of his every move, she heard every syllable clearly. "Then I'll have to place them where they can't be seen as easily."

Despite the fact they've been intimate for more than two years, he never failed to elicit the most embarrassing of reactions out of her and get a kick while doing so.

She couldn't wait to turn the tables on him, but for tonight, or this round, she would let him lead.

For now.

Those dangerous green eyes filled her vision again and contrary to what she expected, Chat placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Soft pillowy lips pressing tenderly against her own, his hot tongue licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Marinette firmly kept her lips shut, not willing to give up so easily despite her predicament but a punishing little bite on her bottom lip made her instinctively gasp.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance and she was getting distracted by the very tantalizing motions the wet muscle made in her mouth, too distracted to notice the clawed hands raising her nightgown up.

The sound of tearing fabric made her eyes fly open and she saw the remains of the light pink babydoll she'd went to bed in dangling from the tips of her boyfriend's claws. "_Chat_!"

"Oops." the shit-eating grin on his face spoke of no apologies, but the swell of pride as he flicked the scraps of fabric away.

Not only his eyes feasted upon the newly exposed flesh of her stomach, but his mouth soon moved away from her swollen lips to explore the rapidly heating skin beneath the bra that was still, somehow, miraculously in place.

Marinette, under normal circumstances, would've tried teasing him, denying him the satisfaction of hearing a single peep from her, just so he would work harder.

But she underestimated the power of the night, of the darkness that plunged her room. She could just barely make out the outline of her boyfriend, his silhouette, but not much else. The advantage she had of her room's interior did nothing to aid her now, the pitch black heightened her other senses when her sight was gone.

It wasn't _fair_.

Marinette tried wiggling free from the arm still having a firm grip on her wrists.

She heard him clicking his tongue in dismay, felt the cool air rush over the moist, heated patch of skin he'd been suckling on moments earlier. And then she felt his hot breath ghost over her kiss swollen lips and she shuddered. "Trying to escape, princess?"

She tried putting on a brave front, channeling the sass and confidence of Ladybug. "Hah, you know I could easily break free and pin _you_ down!" all her bravado and confidence evaporated when he ground his hips harshly against her heated core and Marinette swung her head back against her pillow, a strangled moan ripping from her throat. Her hips bucked up, trying to press more intimately against him, but he quickly backed away.

She could feel his smirk through her skin, warm lips stretching into a Cheshire grin against her collarbone, leaving another mark. "What did you say earlier, bugaboo?" his teasing question went unanswered when he moved his leg and gently pressed his knee into her heat.

She jumped at the contact, thrashing about beneath him in a needy mess of squirming limbs and breathless moans.

"Just-Just wait when I- w-when I- ah!" another yelp escaped her when his knee pressed more firmly against her heat, bolts of pleasure traveling from her middle all the way to her head.

Chat Noir chuckled, a husky, slightly breathless sound. Marinette knew her kitty wasn't the most patient one in the world, but he could push past his limits if he set his mind to it.

It looked like he was dead set on torturing her tonight.

She bit her bottom lip and swore she felt blood on the tip of her tongue.

"Hmm..._purrhaps_ I've teased you enough, m'lady." Marinette was on high alert, anticipating his next move.

When there was stillness and she didn't feel him move an inch, Marinette shifted against the too hot mattress beneath her. "C-Chat." just what was he doing? Why was he stalling?

Marinette huffed, growing frustrated, groaning when the only time he moved was removing his knee from her aching heat. She was literally _dripping_.

She only hoped he wouldn't find out just how _much_ she needed him.

When there was not even a peep from her boyfriend, Marinette started to grow worried. "Adrien?"

"Yes, princess?" the answer came immediately but the designer scoffed.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking."

"At _what_?" what was he staring at now?

There was a low, amused chuckle that rattled her bones and she felt him lean down, the warm leather of suit just brushing against her stomach. "At my delectable treat." the purr was undeniably whispered purposefully close to her ear, just to tease.

Leather encased knuckles softly traveled from her shaking stomach to her still clothed clit, gently brushing against the rapidly dampening spot of her panties.

"Oh _m-mon dieu_-!" Marinette's back arched like a bow and her hips bucked, she didn't know if she wanted to get away from the addictive touch or towards it.

Her breath escaped her in pants, her body felt hot despite the flimsy garment still on her body.

How did manage to reduce her to this sorry state with just a few touches? She was stronger than this.

A hot tongue licked at the shell of her ear, a warm hand moving up the expanse of her stomach towards her clothed breast. She could already read the intent when claws carefully dug into the straps. "Now wait-"

The ripping sound of her bra was all Marinette heard and she stuck her bottom lip out, sighing when she heard the garment hit the floor somewhere below them.

Despite not seeing him, she knew he could see her, so she leveled him with a flat look. "What? Don't try to hide it, I know you like it when I do that." a highly amused laugh was all Marinette got and she wished she could gently pull his cat ears in punishment.

"You mean destroying my clothes? I worked on that one personally-ahh!" warm lips attached themselves to her now bare breasts, laving one with hungry licks while the other was carefully massaged in his hand, mindful of his claws.

Marinette's heart felt like jumping out of her chest, the loving attention from her boyfriend nearly enough to make her go insane. How could he be so composed?! If she were free she would've jumped his bones right now!

"Ahh- A-Adrien!" his name fell from her lips in a high pitched mewl and he only doubled his efforts, one hand carefully rolling her peaking bud between two fingers while he gently bit down on the soft milky flesh of her breast.

Marinette cooed, thighs trembling and trying to rub together, to relieve some of the burning ache in her loins.

It seemed her boyfriend had other ideas.

His knees pushed apart her legs, settling more intimately against her, close enough so she could feel the tightly straining leather of his crotch against her soaked panties.

For the first time since their shenanigans began, Marinette heard him panting, panting like a dog. The hand still holding her wrists captive above her head was trembling, maybe from the extortion, maybe from the effort of holding himself back enough to tease her.

A small smile curled her lips, she had the opportunity to tease him.

Arching her back, her clothed core rubbing up purposefully against his straining bulge, Marinette cooed softly. "Oh kitty, kitty, kitty, don't you want to catch the cream?" she moaned, hoping her little act would finally break his resolve and let him grant her sweet release.

She underestimated his control.

Or didn't.

Claws grabbed her chin softly and turned her up, his nose skimming her neck with a low purr. "Princess, I thought it was 'canary'? And besides, you _don't_ want to tease me."

The warning in his voice made her excited and Marinette grinned, thinking she finally had the upper hand. "Oh really? Why my knight?" she knew it stroked his ego, calling him her knight or prince, but his next reaction, she hadn't expected.

She was suddenly lifted from the bed and Marinette instinctively clutched at her boyfriend's biceps to steady herself once her hands were free. She gasped when she realized in what position he'd pulled her in.

She was sitting on his lap, him moving to sit back on his haunches.

Her weight settled fully on him, leaving no room between their hips. She cried out at the firm press of his erection against her clit and she wanted to cry with how she burned for him. "C-Chat I-I-"

His almost pained hiss reached her ears and she became aware of the trembling fingers holding her hips in a death grip. So he _had_ been fighting against the urge all this time, barely too.

Then, he began moving her.

Her face buried into the side of his neck, trying to muffle the choked moans escaping her when he repeatedly lifted and slammed her down against his clothed length straining in his suit.

She would never tease him like that _again_.

Chat Noir panted harshly into her ear, his hips rushing forward to meet her, growling in the back of his throat at the fabric still separating them.

Her heart jumped into her throat, Marinette felt tears prick her eyes, all the sexual frustration and exasperation nearly bubbling over. If he didn't lay her down and fuck her this _instant_-

As if hearing her wish, she was flat on her back again, with Chat Noir frantically ripping off her soaked through panties. She could hear the sound of a zipper, the zipper to his suit and butterflies swarmed her nether regions at the prospect of him finally naked.

_Took you long enough, Agreste._

The designer bit back the comment burning on the tip of her tongue, she was far too impatient and needy to start a verbal battle she knew he would win, if only with the use of underhanded tactics and puns.

Her brain was too mushy to think of clever comebacks anyway, all she wanted was to feel him _finally_ inside her.

She shuddered when he grabbed her hand and placed it in the center of his chest, the feel of his firm pectorals made her lick her lips in delight.

Sensing no movement from him, Marinette shakily lifted herself to sit up, legs still dangling over his spread knees.

She felt entirely too hot despite now being fully naked. And it was all his fault.

Her shaking hands traveled under the zipped open suit, feeling the hot skin quivering beneath her touch. His abs contracted and relaxed when her nails lightly scratched him and she giggled at his frustrated groan. With her hands, she sought out his jaw and placed a teasing, short kiss on it and another on the corner of his lips. His lips chased hers but she teasingly pressed a finger against his lips. "Patience _chaton_."

He grunted in frustration and Marinette revelled in the unexpected change in power. She leaned forward, hips colliding flush against his, making them both moan, to dip her tongue into the hollow of his collarbones.

Clawed fingers suddenly grabbed her ass, bouncing her once in their firm grip and Marinette almost giggled at the whine he released when she suckled on his rapidly beating pulse.

Finally she was having her payback.

The rocking motions of her hips against his crotch never stopped, steadily driving him up the wall.

Them both.

The heroine never would've expected just how touch deprived her boyfriend could make her when he wanted to, it excited and yet even scared her, the pull they both had on each-other.

Like magnets.

Like moth to a flame.

She yelped when she felt his teeth skim over her ear and she lightly slapped his shoulder. "Hey, I get to touch now."

She could swear he grit his teeth in fragile restraint, if the tightness in his voice was any indication. "H-Hurry it up, m'lady, I-I don't think I can hold back much longer."

A smile graced her swollen lips, a part of her glad he got to experience the pain of no release.

Marinette took her time, tongue dipping into every ridge of hard muscle, years of being Chat Noir and in the modeling business doing wonders for his body. Marinette would've loved him regardless, but she couldn't deny the flattering way his suit hugged itself to him like a second skin.

She grinned when he breathed in sharply and jumped. She heard the tearing of her blanket in his clawed hands, the little bite on his hip seemed to do the trick.

Marinette hummed, rolling her tongue over the sharp 'v' line of his trim hips, his musky scent nearly making her come then and there. Her hands ran over the tense muscles of his back appreciatively, pinching his side as he did to her earlier.

"Y-You're such a tease." she heard him breathe out above her and she giggled, feeling confidence oozing off her every pore, just like the few times she'd been transformed as Lady Noire.

"I learned from the best." Came her snarky remark, followed by a moan when his fingers trailed over her thighs appreciatively.

Marinette made quick work of the rest of his suit, enough so she could free her prize. Despite not seeing as good as her boyfriend when transformed, she could still make out the outline of the throbbing organ waiting to be touched.

With a grin, Marinette only loosely wrapped her fist around his length and Chat groaned in the back of his throat, long and hard. "M-Marinette, _please_." she pumped him slowly, languidly, enjoying the stuttering of his hips. Her firm hand on his thighs slowed his movements, but the wild bucks into her hand never ceased completely.

She had him wrapped around her finger and she would enjoy seeing him squirm with just a few strokes of her hand.

Oh how the tables have turned.

"You shouldn't have given me control kitty." she couldn't help the laugh escaping her, despite her growing need. Running the tip of her tongue along the smooth salty length and the bulging vein, enjoying the choked groan from him.

It was very fun to tease him.

Except when her boyfriend's high tolerance finally snapped.

Just as Marinette ran tantalizing circles over the swollen head of her boyfriend's cock, she found herself ripped away from her prize and settled on his lap again.

It all seemed to happen in a flash. His hands on her hips, lifting her over his engorged length before he steadied himself and entered her in one sharp thrust.

The high pitched cry echoed in the room, the slapping sounds of skin against skin accompanied their harsh pants.

"_F-Finally!_" She breathed out, throwing her head back at the full feeling of having him inside her.

She hated to admit it, but she was a mess in his arms.

His hands supported her back, face sucking her neck with harsh pants hitting her skin.

"P-Princess-!" Chat Noir panted into her ear, hands desperately clutching her hips, claws slightly digging into her heated skin as he used his strength and lifted her higher over his hips, his cock nearly sliding completely out of her before it surged back into her dripping core.

His movements became more aggressive, more desperate and harsh and Marinette cried out into his shoulder at the growing tightness in her abdomen.

Like a spring coiling in her and close to its breaking point.

Marinette knew she was close to orgasm, to the sweet release she'd wanted from the start.

She had no idea she would get it this soon.

A clawed finger carefully rubbed furious circles against her wet clit and the woman came undone.

Arms tightening around her boyfriend's body, Marinette released a series of strangled pants, eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure shooting through her. Her body remained frozen, muscles locking at the euphoric rush that sent her into a high.

Chat Noir slowed his pace, his thighs glistening with his girlfriend's sticky fluids all over him.

A throaty chuckle reached Marinette's ears after a few seconds of calm, her muscles still spasming sporadically. She felt more relaxed but sensitive, not like a agitated cat in heat.

She couldn't quite say the same thing about the hero in her arms.

He was still hard.

Painfully so.

"Marinette." She blinked, her gaze hazy as it focused back on the world around her.

"Huh?"

"Brace yourself." the suddenly serious tone in Chat Noir's voice made her back straighten at attention.

"W-Wha-_oh_!" bluebell eyes flew open in shock when she landed back on her bed again.

Their intimate connection never broke and yet when she felt the corded muscles of Chat's thighs tense in preparation, Marinette just had a split second to realize what he was about to do.

The scream she released could've awakened the dead, beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

Her nails dug into Chat Noir's back, leaving behind red welts in their frantic path. Trim hips slammed repeatedly against her nether regions, his hard cock hitting so much deeper when he raised her hips with the help of his knees beneath her.

She was practically putty in his arms, like a puddle of goo.

The poor attempt to muffle her shouts into the pillow were immediately thwarted by the man furiously chasing his release within her, his lips swallowing her moans in a messy kiss.

His hips snapped against hers almost violently and in the midst of her barely focusing on her breathing, Marinette idly wondered how anyone could even _think_ her boyfriend was the perfectly innocent man everyone thought him to be.

His girlfriend knew otherwise, especially when they mixed things up in the bedroom or chose to don their masks during lovemaking.

Such difference could make a skintight suit.

Another harsh thrust made Marinette's nails dig into Chat's back, bodies slick with sweat.

It was too much, she was so _tight_ and stretched deliciously around him and he was filling her so _good_-

She swore she saw stars, flashes of white behind her tightly shut eyes when the pressure on her clit and a particularly hard thrust sent her over the edge again.

Adrien's long guttural groan in her ear signaled his own, a rush of warmth filling her pleasantly.

The stutter of his hips came to a slow stop, languid shallow thrusts was all that remained after their passionate lovemaking.

Marinette twitched all over, tiredly running shaking hands across Adrien's sweat slicked back. They both tried not to chuckle at the grumbling kwami that flew out of the room through the wall, accompanied by a red blur.

Sometimes, they really felt guilty that their kwamis ended up with them.

Adrien chuckled, breath labored against her neck. "Guess...I...I need to buy Plagg some...cheese after this." Marinette snickered, her throat feeling dry and sore after her shouts.

She winced when Adrien moved and he slowly, ever so cautiously moved out of her, before he jumped down onto the floor. Marinette tried to breathe normally again, the sweat on her skin cooling rapidly, her nightgown nowhere to be seen.

It was just moments later that feet padded against the floor and a blond head peaked over the side of her bed. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?" the sound of her boyfriend's concerned and sweet tone made her giggle despite the soreness between her legs.

She smiled, realizing he brought her a fresh change of clothes and what felt like a warm wash cloth.

She sighed in relief when he gently cleaned her up, making sure not to hurt her. "No, I'm fine." she bit her lip when she lifted her leg, feeling more like pudding than a limb. "Or...I will be."

They both chuckled, Adrien's hiss cutting through the air when he stretched to dress her properly in a clean shirt, panties and sleeping shorts.

Marinette remembered the way she'd scratched him during her throes of passion and carefully sat up to try and feel for any raised skin on his back. "Does it hurt? How bad is it?" Adrien's hand gently rubbed her cheek, kissing it lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Marinette." She pouted, shaking her head. While Adrien cleaned himself up, Marinette tried to locate his PJ's.

"Uh..." her intelligent mumble was interrupted when the blond beside her answered her unspoken musings.

"Already fetched it." she felt the soft material of his PJ pants brush against her legs when he dressed himself before setting aside the used washcloth. "Want to take a shower?"

Marinette yawned loudly, shaking her head. "No, too tired." she gripped his shoulders and directed him to lay down beside her, snuggling up against his warm body. "Thank you." she didn't need to directly address him cleaning her up, but Adrien knew what she meant.

His gaze softened, gone was the almost feral ferocity from before, leaving behind soft green eyes and a loving smile. He gently patted her hip, mildly guilty about the bruises she would surely have tomorrow. "You're welcome."

With that, the couple snuggled together and sighed happily, fully sated.

Adrien peeked one eye open, a small smirk growing on his lips. "So..."

Marinette rolled her eyes beneath the closed lids. "Go ahead."

The grin on his face would've made the Joker proud. "Who's the cat that got the canary?"

A deep sigh escaped her lips. "You are."

His grin widened. "Who's the princess that got the jewels?"

Another deep sigh. "Me."

Adrien leaned down and sweetly kissed her forehead and not even Marinette couldn suppress the giggles escaping her. The blond sought out the blanket, pulling it up over both their heads.

Their giggling continued, like two lovestruck teenagers.

Plagg munched on his camembert in the kitchen, grimacing in disgust. "Ugh, they're disgusting."

Tikki happily chewed on a chocolate chip cookie, big blue eyes glancing towards her counterpart. "I think it's beautiful."

The kwami of destruction rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I want to hear you say that when Marinette transforms and assaults the kid in his office one night, sugarcube."

Tikki choked on the pastry and Plagg cackled evilly.

**Be gentle with me, this is my first (cringey) smut fic ^_^**


End file.
